ENAMORARSE DE UN ANGEL
by chiquitita chiba
Summary: ADAPT-Darien Chiba  había tenido doce secretarias en seis meses. Sólo una mujer muy especial sería capaz de trabajar con él, una mujer como Serena Tsukino, pero ella tenia la loca obcesion de buscarle una esposa


_**Argumento:**_

_Darien Chiba había tenido doce secretarias en seis meses. Sólo una mujer muy especial sería capaz de trabajar con él, una mujer como Serena Tsukino_

Era rubia, bella y llamativa. Sin embargo, a Darien le parecía que su secretaria número trece tenía un serio problema: estaba convencida de que era su ángel guardián y decía que su misión era buscarle una esposa.

**Prólogo**

—Han pasado más de dos años —Darien Chiba gruñó al teléfono—. Sois los mejores investigadores privados de todo el estado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar a una mujer. ¿Cómo puede resultar tan difícil?

—Señor Chiba, está claro que la mujer en cuestión no quiere que nadie la encuentre. Eso nos dificulta el trabajo.

Reed apartó de un manotazo unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Esas llamadas siempre le provocaban una gran frustración. Los papeles se cayeron al suelo, pero a Darien no le importó. La secretaria número doce los recogería. ¿O iría ya por la trece?

—Necesito hacerle una pregunta. Eso es todo. Solo una pregunta y después podrá seguir escondiéndose o hacer lo que quiera.

—Lo entiendo, señor Chiba. Pero me obliga a suponer que es una pregunta que ella no ha elegido contestar.

¡Brillante deducción! Chiba apretó los dientes para no decirle lo que pensaba.

—¿Y saben de algún pariente? —le preguntó—. Ella me dijo que tenía madre.

—¿Ha recordado ya el nombre de su madre?

—No —le contestó secamente.

—Seguiremos buscando, señor Chiba. Tendrá que aparecer algún día. Lo llamaremos el mes que viene, como de costumbre.

—Hágalo.

Chiba colgó el teléfono y se levantó con rabia. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no podría saber si Emily le había dado o no un hijo? Eso era lo único que quería; su único deseo en el mundo.

—Serena Tsukino. Por favor, preséntese a su supervisor. Serena Tsukino al supervisor Artemis.

Oyó los comentarios en cuanto puso el pie en el camino dorado. Siempre hablaban de ella en voz baja, aunque por hacerlo se les deslustrara el dorado halo, o se les cayera alguna pluma de sus magníficas alas. Y siempre hacían la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué hace un ángel como ella en un lugar como este?

Por supuesto que tales pensamientos tan poco caritativos no eran propios del cielo. Ya había dejado bien clara su opinión al respecto en un par de ocasiones; y lo había hecho con unos cuantos improperios y una voluntad de meterse de cabeza en situaciones en las que la mayoría de los ángeles temían entrar. Por no mencionar su poderoso gancho de izquierda. Serena sonrió al recordar el jaleo que se había armado.

—Ya no estás en la tierra, Serena Tsukino —su supervisor le había anunciado iracundo—. Resuélvelo o tú y tu deslucido halo acabaréis al otro lado de las puertas del Paraíso.

Serena suspiró. Y allí estaba, de nuevo sobre la alfombra dorada por haber fracasado su décimo segunda misión seguida como ángel.

Bueno pues él… ¡Cáscaras! ¿Qué esperaban? Había entrado en el cielo por los pelos. Las buenas obras no habían sido nunca su fuerte. Aquel único incidente en el que había salvado aquel alma había sido… un error. De haberlo pensado bien, jamás habría saltado de aquel muelle ni salvado a esa niña.

Sobre todo de haber sabido que hubiera acabado ahogándose.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —el supervisor Artemis estaba a la puerta—. Qué amabilidad la tuya al venir. Pasa, pasa.

Serena entró despacio en la oficina y volvió la cabeza para mirar al ángel jefe.

—¿Ya estamos con sarcasmos,? Pensaba que eso estaba prohibido hacía tiempo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en una silla dorada.

—Oh, siéntate, Tsukino.

Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules. En la otra vida habrían cautivado con seguridad al más santo de los humanos. Desgraciadamente, no bastaban para hechizar al más santo de los santos.

—He metido la pata otra vez, ¿no?

—Hemos enviado a Dotty la Bienhechora para que se encargue de limpiar el desastre que montaste en aquel restaurante.

—Ah —Serena cruzó las piernas—. Los desastres son mi especialidad —confesó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Sí, es cierto —suspiró Artemis—. Lo cual me lleva hasta el dilema que tenemos entre manos.

—¿Me van a echar? —consiguió decirlo con naturalidad; después de todo sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su error y la enviaran… adonde fuera.

—Todavía no.

—¿Entonces cuál es el trato?

—El trato es que… Tienes una última oportunidad.

—¿La oportunidad número trece? —se echó a reír—. ¿Qué pasará si meto la pata esta vez?

—Te echarán del Paraíso.

Rotundo y al grano. Eso siempre le había gustado de su supervisor. A Serena le apenó lo mucho que todo aquello lo estaba afectando, sobre todo porque ella era la única culpable.

—Está bien, tú lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido —lo animó—. Pero yo estoy acostumbrada a ser un perro callejero.

Se había pasado toda la vida esperando que la gente la aceptara, la quisiera. Cuando aún había sido lo bastante joven para creer en los sueños, había anhelado sentir un amor de los de para siempre. Había deseado conocer a una persona especial con toda su alma. Pero nunca la había encontrado. Desde luego no en la tierra. ¿Por qué había esperado que el cielo fuera distinto?

—El cielo es distinto —Artemis le había dicho suavemente—. Los ángeles con los que te has relacionado están también en fase de entrenamiento. Por eso sus defectos son tan visibles.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás leyendo el pensamiento? ¿No va eso en contra de las normas?

—A veces los deseos son tan fuertes, que los ángeles somos capaces de oírlos. Sobre todo si se desean con el corazón.

—¿Bueno, cuál es mi última misión?

—Se llama Darien Chiba y tu trabajo es muy sencillo. Debes buscarle una esposa.

Eso le pareció bastante fácil. Aun así… Conociendo a Artemis…

—¿Y dónde está el truco? —le preguntó con recelo.

El supervisor sonrió.

—Tiene que sentir por ella un amor genuino.

La dolorosa ironía de su exigencia la dejó callada un buen rato.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó finalmente.

—Nada más. Búscale una esposa a la que ame de verdad y habrás cumplido tu misión —hizo una pausa, que siempre era mala señal.

—Vamos, Artemis, suéltalo —lo animó—. ¿Qué más?

—Como es tu última oportunidad, te voy a ayudar un poco más en esta ocasión. He decidido enviar a un ángel de la guarda contigo.

—¡No! No…

—Me temo que sí. Scratch también irá.


End file.
